Johnny Yong Bosch
|birthplace = Kansas City, Missouri, U.S. |family = Amy Bosch (spouse) Novi Bosch (daughter) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Martial Artist Musician |first_appearance = Trigun |areas_active = Los Angeles Dallas |active = 1981-present |status = Active }}Johnny Yong Bosch (born January 6, 1976 in Kansas City, Missouri) is a Korean-American actor, voice actor, martial artist and musician. His first major role was the portrayal of Adam Park, the second Black Power Ranger and later, the Green Zeo Ranger and first Green Turbo Ranger in the Power Rangers franchise, which led to roles in some martial arts television and feature films. He's best known for voicing Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach, Itsuki Koizumi in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Izaya Orihara in Durarara!!, Lelouch Lamperouge in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Vash the Stampede in Trigun, Yu Narukami in Persona 4: The Animation and the video games, Yukio Okumuta in Blue Exorcist, Sanada Yukimura in Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings, Hajime Hinata in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc, Guren Nash in Tenkai Knights and Kei Nagai in Ajin: Demi-Human. He's a two-time American Anime Award nominee and was also the lead singer in the band Eyeshine. Biography Johnny Yong Bosch was born in Kansas City, Missouri, and raised in Garland, Texas. His father was a soldier in the Army and met his mother while stationed in South Korea. He was interested in martial arts at an early age, inspired by martial arts movies and Bruce Lee. He taught himself martial arts at first, mimicking moves from Lee as well as Jackie Chan. He said he was ridiculed a lot when he was young and became a bully, but made a change for the better after studying kung fu. In addition to training in martial arts, in which he won several competitions, he also played soccer. Johnny Yong Bosch auditioned for Power Rangers in Dallas when he was informed by his martial arts instructor. In 1994, he landed the role of Adam Park, the new Black Power Ranger, replacing Walter Emanuel Jones in the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Bosch said that when he got the part, he changed his middle name to Yong, which was part of his mother's given name, at the request of Saban who thought his credited name needed to be more Asian. For the feature film Power Rangers: The Movie, he did all of his stunts after his stuntman had broken his leg. He also noted that among all the different animal characters the Rangers got to be associated, his was associated to a frog. In Power Rangers Zeo, Bosch's character became a Green Ranger. His final regular stint in the franchise was in Power Rangers Turbo, where his character passes his Green Turbo Ranger powers to a new member. He played Park in the second feature film Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. In looking back at his acting for the show, Bosch said that "Power Rangers was a lot of fun but it was a kid's show and very cheesy because of it, which made getting work after that really hard. Plus, I didn't know squat about acting then." His best friends on the set included Jason David Frank (who played Tommy Oliver), Jason Narvy (who played Skull) and Nakia Burrise (who played Tanya Sloan). At the request of Power Rangers director Koichi Sakamoto, he had a guest appearance in the episode "Once A Ranger" 'in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive in 2007 for the franchise's 15th anniversary, where he mentioned he got to go to New Zealand. He and Narvy also starred in the film Wicked Game, also known as Extreme Heist, which was directed by Sakamoto and features several other Power Rangers alumni. Johnny Yong Bosch voiced Vash the Stampede in Trigun as his first dubbing job and for various Japanese anime, including notably Bleach as Ichigo Kurosaki. In 2006, he worked once again with Koichi Sakamoto on the film Broken Path. Among other works, Bosch also voiced Lelouch Lamperouge in Code Geass in 2008 and Izaya Orihara in Durarara!! in 2011. Among video games, Bosch liked voicing Nero in Devil May Cry 4 as he got to visit Japan to do the motion capture. He voiced Final Fantasy game's character Firion in Dissidia: Final Fantasy, and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Yang in Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition, Tohru Adachi and the protagonist Yu Narukami in the Persona 4 games and anime adaptation, and host of AnimeTV, which started its second season on Revision3 In 2015, he voiced character Kung Jin, in the new Mortal Kombat X. He is also the voice of Zero from the Mega Man X series in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. In the Viz Media dub of Sailor Moon and the newer Sailor Moon Crystal, he voices Artemis. On the anime show Yo-kai Watch which has aired on Disney XD in the U.S., he voices the lead character Nate Adams. He also voices Noby in the US release of Doraemon. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''Bleach'' (2018) - Ichigo Kurosaki Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Artemis (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Artemis (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Artemis (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) - Artemis (Viz Dub) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Vash the Stampede *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Shūsuke Fuji (eps. 31-50) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Jack *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Claire Leonelli, Officer B (ep. 20) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Genma Shiranui, Shigure, Genyumaru, Sagi, Akio, Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Lujon *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Claus Valca *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Ichigo Kurosaki, Hollow Ichigo *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Albert de Morcerf *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Shinsuke *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Noby Nobi *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Bishop *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Rossiu Adai *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Bandou (ep. 187), Eiji (ep. 187) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Kamon Godai (ep. 26) *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Shinjiro Nagita (ep. 13), Shiro Byakko (ep. 14) *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2014) - Guren Nash/Bravenwolf *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Artemis *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Sanada Yukimura *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Kei Nagai *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Male Ocean Dweller B (ep. 42) *''Children of the Whales'' (2017) - Chakuro *''Devilman Crybaby'' (2018) - Wam *''Hi Score Girl'' (2018-present) - Haruo Yaguchi *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Popuko (ep. 8b), Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Eight Clouds Rising'' (1997) - Takeo Nanachi *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Reiji, Additional Voices Anime Films *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - Adult Jim Hawkins, Richard Joyce *''Akira'' (1988) - Shōtarō Kaneda (Animaze Dub) *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989) - Fleeing Citizen, Labor 2 Driver (Bandai Dub) *''Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose'' (1993) - Artemis (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S: Hearts in Ice'' (1994) - Artemis (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Super S: Black Dream Hole'' (1995) - Artemis (Viz Dub) *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: December Sky'' (2016) - Daryl Lorenz *''Blame!'' (2017) - Atsuji *''The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky'' (2018) - Solaad Video Game Dubbing *''World of Final Fantasy: Maxima'' (2018) - Firon External Links *Johnny Yong Bosch at the Internet Movie Database *Johnny Yong Bosch at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions